<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Paradise by AnnetteLeeSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179725">Almost Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteLeeSmith/pseuds/AnnetteLeeSmith'>AnnetteLeeSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluffyfest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Tropes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, just admit it already</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteLeeSmith/pseuds/AnnetteLeeSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly fluff, expect all the tropes because I'm a romantic fool following the relationship of Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins and writing this story as the ideas come to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wine then dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously "Wine then dine" and changed to a multi chapter<br/>Chapter 1 starts post S2E9: "Bullet Named Fate"</p>
<p>Recap - Melissa Mosley kidnapped Isabella Kai after the death of her daughter. Magnum managed to calm her down after threatening the child and holding him at gunpoint to save Isabella.<br/>Katsumoto blames Magnum for being a bad influence after he lands in trouble with his Lieutenant due to overzealous actions while getting patient notes from a doctor.<br/>Higgins opens a bottle of wine for her and Magnum after the day is done.</p>
<p>She is surprised to learn that Thomas Magnum is a far better cook than she imagined.<br/>Wine drinking and being idiots in love (and denial) mainly.</p>
<p>I'm not a professional writer, please be nice.</p>
<p>Also - it pains me to admit that I'm making them have red with fish. Someone call the wine police!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was pity. </p><p>At least that is what it had to be? Why else would Juliet Higgins, the majordomo who has been on Magnum’s case to stay out of the cellar for the past couple of years open a bottle of wine for them to share? Or was he really having an effect on her decision making? A "bad influence" </p><p>Magnum was taken aback, something that seemed to be happening more and more with Juliet Higgins. Every time he thinks he has her figured out, she would surprise him again.  She really was something quite extraordina…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you lose anything over here Magnum?” </p><p> </p><p>Her words startled Thomas from his meandering thoughts. He didn’t even realize he had zoned out and was aimlessly staring at her. He was tired. No other reason for his eyes to be lingering on her lips so delicately touching the rim of the glass as she sipped and appreciated the bottle of 2012 Charles Bourdais she had opened for them to share.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but instead shook his head blinking fast. “Sorry Higgy, been a long day” he confessed.</p><p>“Hey I’m starving, have you eaten?” Magnum cheerily exclaimed, changing the subject to break Juliet’s suspicious look, her eyes scrunched up, head tilted in disbelief.<br/>
“It’s just….it’s late, I haven’t eaten and I bet you haven’t either. Why don’t you grab the wine, come over and I’ll cook us something?”</p><p>“Magnum do you really think I’m going to be interested in eating whatever flavour of PotNoodle you have stored in the guest house?”</p><p>“Pot what?!” Magnum’s confused expression sent Juliet into an explanation:</p><p>“Nasty instant noodles....student grub - don’t you have that here? She seemed astonished. “You know what, never mind. You're clearly joking” Juliet eventually gave up.</p><p>“Ah, see – the joke’s on you” Magnum interrupted proudly, because Rick happened to drop off a lovely fish his buddy caught today and I was thinking of baking that with a delicious buttery hot sauce” Taking his time to accentuate the last words in an over dramatic way that made Juliet roll her eyes at him.</p><p>Juliet was about to think up an excuse, run a bath and soak the days cares away - but the thought of watching Magnum butcher the fish and potentially burn down his entire kitchen suddenly seemed like a far more entertaining way to spend the evening.</p><p>“Okay then, I’ll bring the wine over” she smiled teasingly.</p><p>When Juliet walked into the guest house a short while later, she was rendered speechless. Magnum was expertly preparing the fish and had already started making a big salad. She was impressed! He didn’t appear to be as useless in the kitchen as she had anticipated at all!</p><p>“Grab a seat” he said as she passed him his wine.</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure you know what you’re doing? I’d hate for you to murder that gorgeous looking fish and for it to end up in the bin” she mocked.</p><p>Magnum didn’t answer, instead taking a sip of his glass and flashing her one of those beautiful smiles.</p><p>“Just you wait” he said as he placed the fish in the oven and sat down next to her at the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Higgy” he said after a short silence.</p><p>“Do you really think it’s my fault Gordy's in trouble with his superiors?”</p><p>"Oh without a doubt!" Juliet sighed, smiled gently and then comforted her troubled looking partner.</p><p>“Magnum, you may be boorish, and most definitely a bad influence. But a little girl is reunited with her family this evening. Not to mention the fact that Melissa can finally get the psychological help she needs” as she recalled him successfully talking the kidnapper down from her fragile and very dangerous state.</p><p>“Give yourself a little credit, and leave the scolding up to me” she smiled. He was doing it again. Staring at her with that look that made her want to ask where his thoughts were. Instead they enjoyed the delicious wine and continued talking about the day.</p><p>Dinner was served in the lounge while they listened to music, exchanging glances the relative silence broken by Juliet questioning Magnum over his cooking skills that he had kept cunningly hidden until now. It turned out to be a surprisingly lovely evening. </p><p>As she walked towards the main house at the end of the evening, flanked by the lads who had been patiently waiting for her at the door, as she smiled contently. Unseen to her Magnum was standing at the window watching her walk away with a similar, knowing smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wild boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have a day out, Jake asks important questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to include Jake Nuzo in one of my stories because I feel like the boys would be spending time with him, and we've not seen that on the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Magnum woke as he always did at Robin's Nest, with a sense of awe. How did he get this lucky? Sure there were the obvious charms of living rent free on a luxury estate in Hawaii, the Ferrari, having the priviledge of sharing this life with his brothers, but lately he had also found success in his work, meaningful friendships with Kumu and even Gordy. Most importantly, his reason for being grateful today was a certain blonde Brit who he was pretty sure hated him at first, but now he wasn't so sure. They seemed to really connect at times, or was he just imagining it?</p><p>They had spent a wonderful evening together last night. This morning Miss Juliet Higgins was occupying his mind so effortlessly that he was recalling her grace, integrity, independance and wit, smiling by himself absentmindedly and staring into the distance for quite a while before he realised with a start what the time was. He was barely out of the shower, water droplets still dripping off him when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"OH MY GOD!" Juliet exclaimed outraged as he opened the door. "You really are adamant in ruining the guest house floor completely and utterly aren't you Magnum? Please dry that and for the love of Queen and country put on some clothes!"</p><p>"Good morning to you too Higgy!" Thomas smiled impishly with a gleam of humour in his eyes. For some reason that always seemed to stop her in her tracks.</p><p>"Good morning Magnun" She sighed and dropped her hands from her hips "TC, Rick and the adorable young master Nuzo are all waiting for you at the main house when you're done....swamping the floor..." she dragged her gaze from his bare shoulders to the wet floor next to him. "Get a move on Magnum, doubt they will want you to accompany them in your towel, might scare the poor child" she exclaimed over her shoulder as she turned and walked towards the main house.</p><p>Yep, definitely imagining it. She still hated him mostly.</p><p>Back at the main house Nuzo's son Jake was playing with the lads, while the others were being served some of Kumu's famous cookies. The boys had a big day planned - spend the day on Rick's boat exploring the coastline so they set off as soon as Magnum arrived.</p><p>It was wonderful to be able to spend this time together, fishing, chatting about life, reminiscing about the past and remembering Nuzo, sharing stories with his son. TC always provided a delicious lunch and Rick a questionable playlist. It was more than fun, it was therapy. Jake had grown so much and adored being with his dad's friends. As they cruised back at sunset the boy was nodding off against Magnum's shoulder and the boys exchanged knowing looks. It was time to get Jake home to his mother. Rick knelt down next to Jake and said softly "best we get Thomas here back home, he looks a bit tired. What do you think?" </p><p>"Yea and his wife will probably be very angry we've been gone a long time' Jake said earnestly and very concerned as the boys immediately roared with laughter. Magmum turning to Jake stunned and with a wide mouth stuck in an amused smile. "Jake buddy, Juliet is not my wife. What ever makes you think that she is?" </p><p>Jake bounced his small shoulders "well my mom says when you're in love you look at each other the most and when you look at Higgins your eyelashes flutter up and down a lot and you both look happy"  </p><p>More sniggering</p><p>"Lets go get your stuff packed up little man" Magnum changed the subject, narrowing his eyes at Rick and TC as Jake followed him. As they left the deck Rick turned to TC and smiled "a Nuzo calling TM out on what's really going on, sound familiar?' TC agreed "like history repeating itself brother"</p><p>Once they had dropped Jake back home the boys made their way down to La Mariana to meet up with Shammy, after their big day an even bigger night was on the cards. It had been a while since they had a wild night out, and the drinks were flowing. At a table nearby there was a group of beautiful tourists, and it did not take long for Rick to introduce himself and invite them over for drinks. One particularly beautiful lady from Detroit couldn't keep her eyes off Magnum. "I think she likes your cap Magnum" Shammy said smirking. "You bet" she said, "but it's the owner I'm after really" she flirted blatantly not breaking eye contract with Magnum while taking a sip from her Mai Tai.</p><p>The evening continued and the boys were wondering how long it would be before Magnum decided to head home with his new admirer, but to their surprise he announced soon after that he was heading home. Alone. </p><p>"You allright brother?' Rick enquired as he was heading out the door. "Yea, sure. Just fine" Magnum replied unconvincingly.</p><p>It was only when Magnum was safely back in the guest house, laying on his sofa - fresh beer in hand - that it struck him. He wasn't tired, he just wasn't interested. He had no idea why, Detroit girl seemed so perfect for him! She was gorgeous, charming and even liked the Tigers. More importantly she seemed to hang on every word he said, no sarcastic comments, no sharp quips, not like...and before he could stop himself he was thinking of Higgy again. Wondering what she was doing, if she was alone, if he should drop in tomorrow to discuss their upcoming client meeting. Normal business partner stuff, Jake was sweet but he was a child. He didn't look at Higgins most, or did he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paradise Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnum &amp; Higgins are hired to find and heirloom and Magnum has a brilliant plan to recover from his latest mishap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are not serious!" She sighed, crossing her arms across her body and closing her eyes. If Higgin's hadn't been so dirty, hungry and downright exhausted, she would be waving her arms around in a fuming rage right now. </p>
<p>They had spent the entire day searching through the dusty, dilapidated property that Joseph Huna - the soon to be ex husband of their client Kimberley - had kept hidden from her. Kimberley hired them to find a ring of great sentimental value, given to her by her grandmother. It was a stunning sapphire and diamond ring of significant value that Mr Huna had taken along with most of his personal belongings and he was most likely planning on selling it on the mainland, or so his travel plans had suggested. Possibly never to be seen again. Lucky for them - and unlucky for Mr Huna - he had been detained for a minor offence which gave them precious hours to locate and retrieve the ring. Kimberley was so relieved to hear the report that the duo had been successful. Higgy omitted to include the finer details of their day and that the painstaking search took them hours, ending in them laboriously removing floorboards to find the ring hidden in an old tobacco tin with the brand name Faithful (particularly ironic considering Mr Huna's numerous affairs) on it. They would deliver the ring in the morning and set off for Robin's Nest.</p>
<p>They had barely travelled a couple of miles when the Ferrari spluttered and came to a halt.</p>
<p>Higgins lifted her weary head from the headrest with a look that soon turned from confusion to disbelief when she saw Magnum's sheepish grin. </p>
<p>"Uhm...Higgy...remember when I said we had more than enough gas to make it back home?"</p>
<p>"You are not serious! The last rays of sunlight had disappeared. There was no cell service and not a gas station in sight, the likelihood of Higgy getting to the shower and bed that she was so desperately craving was becoming less likely by the minute.  </p>
<p>They spent a couple of minutes in silence, listening to the breeze rustling through the trees next to them before Magnum piped up.</p>
<p>"Higgy I have and idea. You're not going to LIKE it, but I have an idea"</p>
<p>"Magnum I'm not hiking back to Robin's Nest" she dismissed with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>"Who said anything about hiking?" Magnum shrugged his shoulders. </p>
<p>"The Maika'i Hotel and Spa is not very far from here, and Mr Sam Marlowe and his LOVELY wife are still due a complimentary night at the hotel!" Magnum said rubbing his palms together in excitement as if he had just thought up the most ingenious plan and accentuating lovely so much that it elicited a groan and extensive eye roll from Higgins.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not" Higgy sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh come on Higgy, we're both tired. I know I could certainly think of nothing better right now than a warm shower, some room service and a couple of beers. The guys can pick us up from there tomorrow and I will sort out the car while you enjoy the hotel's luxurious spa facilities.</p>
<p>Higgins dropped her head back on the seat. "Fine, but you're paying for a second room due to an unfortunate argument with your lovely wife straight after room service. Understood?" Flashing him a knowing look.</p>
<p>"Roger that" Magnum sighed. "There goes most of my profit on this case."</p>
<p>"Consider yourself lucky Magnum, I have to suffer the fate of being called your wife yet again." </p>
<p>They walked towards the hotel, gentle moonlight guiding the way.</p>
<p>Upon arrival Magnum set about to work his charms. They had been hiking, got lost - it was a good story and the highly sympathetic receptionist seemed to buy it.</p>
<p>"Well it seems you are very much in luck Mr Marlowe, we have one room left! Please accept it with our compliments and we trust you will have an agreeable stay at the Maika'i Hotel and Spa" she cheerfully said as she handed a bewildered Magnum and Higgins the keycard.</p>
<p>"O...O...ah...of course, thank you very much!" Magnum eventually managed. Seeing the icy daggered glare that Higgy was aiming at him from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"Trouble in paradise?" The receptionist turned to her colleague as soon as Magnum and Higgins disappeared into the elevator. "Hello concierge? Please deliver a romantic welcome basket to Mr &amp; Mrs Marlowe in room 602 asap" she requested. "Don't worry Mr Marlowe, we got your 6, help is on the way" she said as she hung up and smiled contently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleeping with a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ops...there's only one bed ;-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HIGGY"</p>
<p>Magnum shouted so loud and with so much conviction that Higgins abandoned drying her hair and rushed into their luxurious hotel room at the Maika'i Hotel and Spa wearing only a towel. She was ready to attack whatever assailant had overwhelmed Magnum, assuming the worst. Did Mr Huna find out who had looted his secret hideaway and followed them? Was it a different and even more dangerous attacker? Were they armed?</p>
<p>It was only when she saw Magnum standing over a basket, filled with chocolates, champagne and Hawaiian flowers that she dropped her guard - and nearly her towel.</p>
<p>"Come and look at this incredible basket they've sent us! These chocolates are deli..." </p>
<p>He finally turned around and saw Higgy standing behind him, strands of still damp golden hair hanging down her face. </p>
<p>"...cious" he finished for good measure. Realising that he was now staring at her, very much naked except for an awkwardly held towel, he tried to tear his mesmerized gaze from her and looked towards the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Have you completely lost your mind?" she questioned his sanity. </p>
<p>"I have over these chocolates, they're the bomb" he tried to keep it light. Try one!" He held one out to her enthusiastically but was met with a blank expression as she blinked twice, turned on her heels and returned to the hotel bathroom. Exiting a short while later wearing a bathrobe and hotel slippers, she walked past him silently and sat down on the massive bed.</p>
<p>"Small request Magnum," she calmly said while paging absentmindedly through the room service menu. "Should you wish the express your excitement for confectionery during the rest of the evening, please proceed to do so quietly" she said smiling realising how much she overreacted. Perhaps she needed that spa day more than she realised, she had been feeling a little on the edge. Magnum suppressed a full laugh but couldn't hide his amusement as he handed her a glass of the champagne. "Here, this might help."</p>
<p>They sat on the bed drinking champagne and upon Magnum's insistence Higgy tried the truffles. She had to agree that they were, in fact, some of the nicest she had tasted. Although she made a point of mocking his childish descriptions. </p>
<p>"The bomb? Really Magnum?" </p>
<p>Instead commenting on the almond and vanilla tones and wondering if it was single-origin chocolate. Shaking her head when Magnum shrugged and scoffed another, barely chewing it.  </p>
<p>"Please order room service when you're ready, I'm gonna hit the shower" he said as he got up and set off for the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Wait Magnum, you haven't told me what you want?" Juliet replied.</p>
<p>"Order for me, you know me best" he responded without thinking and walked into the bathroom. It was only when he was standing in the shower, the warm water washing over him that his own words echoed in his head and he had a flash of memory of the night Abby left and the words she had said to him. </p>
<p>'I think that there might be somebody else out there who is better suited for you.<br/>
Somebody who knows you in a way that...nobody else ever will.<br/>
Trust me. You'll see'</p>
<p>Surely Higgins wasn't who she meant, she was his business partner! They complimented each other well, that much they both agree. Perhaps she did know him best, but a woman like her? Strong, intelligent, beautiful, elegant and way, way out of his league. She would never fall for a man like him, he settled as he switched off the shower. Besides, she's made it pretty clear how little she thought of being his pretend wife. He had nothing to offer her. If that's who Abby meant then she was sorely mistaken. </p>
<p>"Food should be here in half an hour" Juliet said as Magnum stepped on to the balcony to take in the warm evening air wearing the hotel-branded shorts picked up at the gift shop earlier. Higgy he assumed was wearing the matching t-shirt under her bathrobe. Part of a set. He decided he would sit out for a while. The room suddenly felt smaller than before so he found comfort in contemplating the vastness of the night sky.</p>
<p>"You've suddenly gone unusually quiet, spill Magnum" Higgy interested as to the sudden change in Magnum's mood as she sat down beside him.</p>
<p>"I'm fine" Magnum flashed a smiled as Higgins joined him.</p>
<p>"Clearly it is not, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" she seemed genuinely concerned. Magnum tilted his head to the side, taking a moment as he looked at Juliet and took in a deep breath to start. "I was just thinking of Nuzo, and the other day with Jake and had a funny story to tell you" </p>
<p>Higgy narrowed her eyes, clearly not fooled but decided to let him speak his mind anyway.</p>
<p>Magnum continued " Jake thought you were my wife and that we - and I quote - 'looked at each other the most' it was adorable. He's a sweet kid, and I was just thinking I wish Nuzo was here to enjoy that. He always said I was likely to meet my maker when you would finally snap and let the dogs rip me apart with all the evil glares you were giving me. He would have gotten a kick out of Jake saying what he did."</p>
<p>Higgy laughed.</p>
<p>"Poor child, clearly has no idea what he's talking about"</p>
<p>The smile faded slightly from Magnum's face. There was a knock at the door. </p>
<p>"Room service" </p>
<p>"Great I am absolutely famished" Higgy exclaimed and ran to the door. Much to Magnum's surprise two burgers were delivered along with a couple of beers.</p>
<p>"What, no seared swordfish or Mahi Mahi for you?" Magnum teased.</p>
<p>"I'm not above letting my hair down every now and then Magnum" she responded smiling and held her beer out "Cheers" </p>
<p>When they had finished dinner and cleared up Magnum started gathering pillows to create a makeshift bed for himself on the floor.</p>
<p>"Magmum" Higgins sighed while getting herself comfortable, "this is a King-sized bed. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. Pretty sure your back won't survive the night. As long as you promise to never, EVER mention this to ANYONE, I could tolerate you sleeping on the bed with me." She warned.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Magnum asked but was relieved to not have to camp on the floor when she nodded and joined her on the bed.</p>
<p>They lay there awkwardly and in total silence, both shifting around nervously to get comfortable for quite a while. Magnum stealing the occasional glance over to Higgy to see if she was still awake. He could just about see her face with the pale moonlight softly lighting the room. She was wide awake.</p>
<p>"Higgy"</p>
<p>"Yes Magnum" she replied instantly.</p>
<p>"What would be so terrible about being with me?" he finally braved the question. Not daring to look at her, instead speaking the words into the dark room not expecting an answer but needing to continue.</p>
<p>"I mean I get it, what do you call me? I'm a man child, uncultured. But do you really think I have no redeeming qualities or anything to offer the opposite sex?"</p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>"I may have to hit the minibar" Magnum said.</p>
<p>"Oh stop with the dramatics" Higgins finally responded.</p>
<p>"This is a problem for me, you're my partner and I trust you to be honest yet you cannot name a single thing about me that could be considered appealing by...</p>
<p>"Your smile"</p>
<p>Magnum's turn to be silent.</p>
<p>"You have a rather radiant smile, it was the first thing I noticed about you and..." as she glanced over at him he had one of his trademark grins spreading across his face "oh my God you're loving this aren't you?! If this is just some childish effort to make talk about your blatantly obvious charms I swear" she threatened.</p>
<p>"I'm being serious!" Magnum insisted "I want to know why you feel I'm so undeserving of love, blatantly obvious charms aside"</p>
<p>"Ok fine Magnum, if you seem hell-bent on keeping me awake despite us both desperately needing rest..."</p>
<p>"I'm listening" he adjusted his head on the comfy pillow as Higgins spoke.</p>
<p>"Your heart," she said softly. </p>
<p>"Your heart is pure and you care for people with every fiber of your being" she continued. Sensing that he was quietly listening. </p>
<p>Higgins continued...listing. Taking her time.</p>
<p>"Your honour and integrity and your incredible determination to do what it takes. Your child-like sense of joy. I don't even know how you've managed to hold on to that given everything that you've seen and experienced in your life. You seem to be unchanged by the turmoil of the world around you. It's beautiful to observe.<br/>
It's like you have somehow floated through these grim situations. Sometimes it's near impossible to imagine how a soul so pure has survived being held captive, tortured and even isolated from the rest. I cannot imagine a worse scenario. How long were you isolated from Rick, TC and Nuzo?"</p>
<p>Silence. Juliet started to worry that perhaps she had crossed a line. She shouldn't have mentioned his captivity, she might have triggered an awful memory.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Magnum, I understand fully if it's not something you want to talk about. A recent study I read about PTSD recovery mentioned that it could take many years and even decades for the person to be ready to talk about highly traumatic experiences so please don't feel like you have to discuss anything you don't want to..."</p>
<p>"Magnum?"</p>
<p>Higgy turned to hear soft snoring and see a gentle faded smile on Magnum's face. He was blissfully asleep next to her.</p>
<p>She smiled and sighed, then lay her hand gently on Magnum's arm.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Magnum" she whispered and fell asleep listening to the waves crashing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the Maika'i Hotel and Spa, the kitchen was busy prepping breakfast for their guests. A few early morning hikers were up already and reception greeted them cheerfully as they left the hotel lobby but the hotel was largely deserted and quiet as most of the guests were still blissfully asleep.</p>
<p>Two unexpected guests, Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins were very much not expecting to be sharing a hotel room at the luxurious hotel last night, let alone a bed.</p>
<p>And they certainly were not expecting to wake up tangled in each other's arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Maika'i Hotel and Spa, the kitchen was busy prepping breakfast for their guests. A few early morning hikers were up already and reception greeted them cheerfully as they left the hotel lobby but the hotel was largely deserted and quiet as most of the guests were still blissfully asleep.</p>
<p>Two unexpected guests, Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins had not anticipated sharing a hotel room at the luxurious hotel last night, let alone a bed.</p>
<p>And they certainly were not expecting to wake up tangled in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Thomas shifted gently, his right arm wrapped around Higgins' midriff. His face nearly touching her neck and buried deep in her soft blonde curls, one leg draped over her. Juliet had her hand resting on Magnum's arm, her fingers spread over his smooth skin and her face turned towards him.</p>
<p>They were both sound asleep.</p>
<p>Magnum breathed deeply and contently hugged Higgins' waist closer to his body, still sleeping. Higgins' eyes shot open at once. She did not move. The very uncomfortable situation they were finding themselves in was dawning on her. Clearly, Magnum was dreaming or worse, thinking he was with one of his casual conquests from La Mariana. He had apparently gotten much better at sneaking them in and out of the guest house of late or was at least not flaunting them around as he used to and for that she was grateful. Spare her the details.</p>
<p>Then he said it.</p>
<p>"Higgy"</p>
<p>He nuzzled into her neck and it was muffled, for a moment Higgins started questioning her hearing. She was pretty sure she just heard him say her name though. Suddenly this felt so much less awkward, in fact, it felt immeasurably good. Being held, cherished, her name being spoken in dreams. </p>
<p>She wanted to stay here against all reason for just a few moments more, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep enjoying the warmth of his body and how gently his chest rose and fell with every breath. </p>
<p>Higgins hadn't woken up like this since Richard and this felt so safe, so - she snapped out of her daze, she was not going to let herself explore this ridiculous chain of thought any further. This was madness. Magnum was her business partner, more than anything it terrified her to even consider changing their dynamic and risking it all for something that could be so incredibly destructive if it didn't work out. It was too much to even consider. She shifted her shoulder gently until she heard him wake.</p>
<p>Magnum started to stir, letting go only enough for his hand to land on Higgy's abdomen when he abruptly opened his eyes and immediately lifted his hand off her stomach, holding it up in the air above her.  Thank God she was asleep! He thought as he retracted his arm and was sure she would never forgive him for attaching himself to her like a limpet. He was surprised, by how he seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet in the night given the size of the bed. He was also surprised, but very relieved to be the first to wake. </p>
<p>He started to move away but couldn't resist gently brushing a lock of hair from her face before getting up, putting on a hotel bathrobe and sauntering on to the balcony to greet the day. </p>
<p>Soon after there was a gentle tap on the door, Magnum opened to find a hotel attendant delivering their laundered clothes so he showered and dressed. </p>
<p>"Good morning Magnum, up early this morning. Sleep well?" she greeted cheerfully as he opened the bathroom door as if he had just stepped into her office. </p>
<p>"Like a dream" he replied smiling. "You?"</p>
<p>Higgy found some imaginary fluff to remove from her robe. "Likewise, surprisingly well. Must have been very tired" she responded.</p>
<p>Once Higgins had showered and dressed she only had one more item to retrieve before they would head down to breakfast together - their client's ring. They could leave it in the hotel safe but decided that as they had no other belongings there was no reason to keep they room any longer than they needed to. </p>
<p>"I can put it in my pocket" Magnum suggested.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!" Higgins responded sharply and took it from him. She decided that putting the ring on would be the best option. It fitted her ring finger perfectly and Magnum seemed amused. "Shall we go for breakfast Mrs M?"</p>
<p>"Don't call me that!" she quipped.</p>
<p>"M for Mrs Marlowe! Remember? he laughed and offered his arm which she accepted. </p>
<p>They stopped at reception to drop off their key cards, the receptionist greeting them by name and continuing. "Oh my Mrs Marlowe, I did not notice you wearing your beautiful ring last night, it's spectacular." Magnum and Higgins looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Oh...thank you" Higgins replied. As they walked away the receptionist nudged her colleague "told you the basket will work, she's back to wearing her ring today and they seem much happier this morning" she winked.</p>
<p>"Impressive, we should seriously consider hiring her to do detective work," Magnum said softly to Higgins as they walked towards the breakfast room. </p>
<p>During their delicious breakfast served around the pool area, Magnum called Rick and convinced him to drive out and bring fuel for the Ferrari. Promising to wash Rick's Porche in return. To which Higgins mouthed "and the Ferrari while you're at it" at Magnum, making him shake his head in disbelief. She doesn't miss a beat. </p>
<p>Higgins was enjoying a massage at the spa when Magnum got into Rick's car.</p>
<p>"So, a night at the hotel with Higgy then?" Rick teased.</p>
<p>"Calm down, I slept on the floor" Magnum fibbed, keeping his promise to Higgins. Rick seemed unconvinced.</p>
<p>They drove towards the Ferrari which didn't take long. Upon arrival, they started re-fueling the Ferrari.</p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Magnum mused. "I don't come up here often enough, you know, we should do a hike or something!"</p>
<p>"OK," Rick said giving Magnum a suspicious look. "Any particular reason you're even more cheery than normal this morning? I know you said nothing happened but your mood suggests otherwise my friend'</p>
<p>Magnum laughed, "promise, I've just. I don't know. There have just been some things weighing on my mind lately, and let's just say they're becoming clearer"</p>
<p>Rick smiled and nodded. "Good to see you like this brother, I was worried about you. See you back at La Mariana later?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Magnum confirmed. "I'll see if Higgy wants to join and we can swing by later" </p>
<p>Rick's knowing smile deepened, "of course" he responded and drove off.</p>
<p>Magnum collected Higgy after her massage and they set off for Robin's Nest.</p>
<p>The smell of aromatherapy oils filled the Ferrari, and Magnum could tell they had worked because Higgy was radiant and relaxed.</p>
<p>One detour remained, to return the ring to a delighted Mrs Kimberley Huna who thanked them both deeply and added, "I cannot thank you enough, I hope you two have a long and happy future together, you seem to have such a close bond and more importantly seem like good people. Anyway, where are my manners - do you want to come in for a drink?"</p>
<p>"Oh we, we're not..." Magnum started to correct Mrs Huna, before Higgins had a chance to be mortified at being called his wife or girlfriend again.</p>
<p>"We're not able to stay Mrs Huna, thank you but we really must get back to the office." Higgy interrupted to Magnum's surprise and hooked her arm into his.</p>
<p>To which Magnum agreed "Sadly not " and took her hand to lead her to the car. Only letting go long after when Mrs Huna had closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>